Boob Job
by LovestoRead2013
Summary: Kensi faces a serious medical crisis, but, as always, Deeks is there to support her. Densi drama, humor, and romance. Story complete. Comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Boob Job**

It was a slow morning at the Mission. Callen was reading an online newspaper; Sam was playing chess with someone in Nairobi; Kensi was, well Deeks had no idea what Kensi was doing on her computer. Probably some partner quiz from a women's magazine. As for himself, Deeks was trying to figure out Candy Crush Saga. It seemed more like a game Kensi would like since it involved candy, albeit virtual pieces.

Suddenly, he got a text from Kensi. It made no difference that she was sitting right in front of him. They did that a lot. Deeks thought it was kinda cute.

_I need a favor._

_Name it, partner. Oooh, is it something kinky?_

_Shut up._

He glanced up and met her eyes. Kensi wore a a serious expression. Dead serious.

Before either of them could speak, Hetty walked into the bullpen. She held a small FedEx box in front of her. "Is anyone going near a FedEx office at lunch? This needs to go to Washington to Ms. Sciuto today."

Deeks jumped up. "Kensi and I are going to try that new burger place on Wellington. There's a FedEx place across the street from it."

"Excellent, Mr. Deeks," said Hetty and handed him the box.

Kensi shot him a questioning look, but picked up her jacket and bag anyway. Once they were outside, she asked, "New burger place? Did you make that up?"

"No, I swear I didn't. I saw this place last week called Frankie's Best Burgers and a lot of people were eating there."

"Okay. Where is it?" Kensi drove and Deeks gave directions. Sure enough, there was a FedEx office in a strip mall across the street. They went there first and took care of Hetty's package. Then they crossed the street and went into Frankie's. Deeks ordered a cheeseburger and spicy fries, but Kensi only got a large soft drink. They went outside and sat at a table under a blue-and-white striped umbrella.

"Are you sick? You're always starving at lunch." Deeks peered closely at his partner.

"Well, today I'm not," she huffed.

"Okay, so what was the favor you wanted?

Kensi looked around at the other customers as if weighing how much to reveal. "Remember last week when I went for my physical?"

"Yeah, routine physical. Everybody goes once a year, right? Wait, is there something wrong?"

Kensi fidgeted with her straw. "Maybe."

"Come on, Kensi. You can tell me. We'll work through it together."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. "I have a lump in my left breast."

Deeks' jaw dropped. He felt like a dump truck had run over him, robbing him of any breath. He swallowed painfully and finally found his voice.

"A lump? Is it . . ." He couldn't even bring himself to utter the dreaded "C" word.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. The doctor said it could be a cyst. It hasn't been there very long, but it is sore."

Deeks took Kensi's hand. "I'm your partner, Kens. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

Deeks' appetite disappeared. All around them people were talking and laughing and enjoying their lives. The festive atmosphere suddenly seemed rude to Deeks. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

He threw away the rest of his lunch and led Kensi back to the car. "Want me to drive?" For once, Kensi didn't argue. She simply handed over the keys.

Deeks drove a couple of miles to a small park in a residential neighborhood, but they remained in the car. He turned to Kensi. "Dammit, Kensi. You should have told me. I hate the thought that you were dealing with this on your own."

Kensi stared out the windshield. "I didn't want to worry you."

"I worry about you all the time. I worry that you'll get shot or stabbed when we're on an operation. I worry that you'll fall out of those four-inch heels Hetty puts you in. I worry that you'll trip over all that stuff in your apartment and be lying helpless on the floor. I . . ."

"I get it. I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Apology accepted. So, how can I help you?"

"That's the favor. I have a follow-up appointment today at 4 p.m. and I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Of course I'll go. But what about your mom? I mean, since it's a girl thing, wouldn't you rather take her?"

"She doesn't know. Anyway, she flew to Atlanta this morning for her college reunion."

"Nell?"

"Eric's gone to that techie conference in Sacramento so Nell can't leave the ops center."

"I forgot about that. Hetty?"

Kensi gave him _get real_ look.

"Right. Hetty would scare the most battle-hardened doctor."

Kensi sighed. "Look, if this is too weird for you, I'll go alone."

"No, no Kens. That's not what I meant. I only thought you might want another female with you. You know, for camaraderie. What do I know about breast lumps or breasts in general . . ."

Kensi gave him a sharp look.

"Ah, that totally came out wrong."

Fortunately, Kensi let it slide. "There isn't anyone else and besides, I want _you_, Deeks."

_I want you. _At any other time, Deeks would have a field day with those three little words. There would be no end to the sly remarks and innuendos. But today was not one of those times. Even Deeks recognized the gravity of the situation.

"I'm with you all the way, Kens. Whatever happens." He reached over the console and squeezed her hand.

As they drove back to the Mission, neither mentioned "the lump" again. Instead, they distracted themselves by making rude comments about other drivers and their lack of skill and courtesy.

But in the back of mind, Deeks remembered a college girlfriend whose mother had had breast cancer. She made a full recovery, but thinking about it now freaked him out. He cut his eyes to Kensi who was calling out yet another incompetent driver. He couldn't imagine his strong, beautiful, badass partner falling victim to the big "C."

_She said it could be a cyst. Yeah, that's it – a cyst. No big deal. Gonna think positive here. _

They reached the Mission and Deeks went to give Hetty her FedEx tracking info. "Thank you, Mr. Deeks. I understand you will be accompanying Ms. Blye to her appointment this afternoon."

_How does the woman manage to know everything? _he wondered.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going with her."

"Take care of her, Mr. Deeks. Good partners are hard to find."

"Yes, they are and I will do my best to look out for her."

"Oh, I know Ms. Blye can be rather prickly at times, but I'm sure you're up for the task."

He nodded and moved away. _Up for the task. Was that a euphemism that slipped out of Hetty's mouth? _He shook his head. It was probably only his mind going where it shouldn't.


	2. The Big Reveal

At 3:45 p.m., Kensi and Deeks walked into the Breast Imaging Center in the Outpatient wing of the City of Angels Medical Center. The waiting room was packed and Deeks felt all eyes assessing him as they walked in. He attempted to smile, but his expression was more a grimace. If this were a bar or nightclub, he would definitely enjoy all the female attention. Here he felt like a rare zoo specimen.

_Hold on! Is this how Kensi feels when we're undercover and she's the sexy bait to draw out the bad guys? _

Only one other man sat there. But he had his hands full trying to entertain a small boy, presumably while his mommy was having some unknown procedure behind closed doors. Deeks shuddered. He really did not want to think about what went on back there.

He stood to the side of the frosted glass window while Kensi signed in. The receptionist took the form and said, "Please have a seat. You should be called back shortly."

They found two seats in the corner near a tall, potted plant. "Wow, look at this. A real plant," said Deeks.

"What did you expect?"

"Plastic," he deadpanned.

Kensi smirked and elbowed him. She knew he was only trying to diffuse the tension so she didn't hit him too hard.

Deeks picked up a magazine and began absently turning the pages. But his eyes were sweeping the waiting room. There were all ages and shapes and sizes of women. "Think they all have lumps?" he whispered to Kensi.

"How would I know? Do you see a crystal ball in my hand?" Then Kensi noticed his magazine.

"Interesting article?"

"Yeah. What?"

She pointed. Not only was the magazine upside down, it was open to an article on breastfeeding.

"So what are your thoughts on breastfeeding?"

Flustered, Deeks quickly closed the magazine and set it aside. "Well, it's not _Guns and Ammo _or _Soldier of Fortune_, but I suppose it's a good thing."

An older woman was sitting directly across from them. Her head snapped up at Deeks' comment.

He shrugged at her. "Just saying."

At 4:10 p.m., the door opened. A pleasant-looking, middle-aged woman in peach-colored scrubs called out, "Ms. Blye."

Kensi rose and pulled Deeks to his feet. His eyes widened. "Really? You want me to go back there?"

"Yes, you said you were with me all the way. You can't renege now."

He shuffled his feet. "I'm not gonna flake out on you, princess. I'm a man of my word."

When they reached the door, Kensi smiled and asked, "Can my, uh, friend Marty come, too?"

The technologist, whose name tag said _Judith_, smiled broadly and gave Deeks a quick once-over. "Of course. 'Significant others' are always welcome. It helps the patient to relax."

Deeks smiled, too. A real smile. He always thought of himself as Kensi's S.O., but it was nice to have a complete stranger acknowledge it. "Thank you, Judith."

They proceeded down the hallway. However, Deeks was still feeling out of his element. Sure, he's been a hospital patient several times, thanks to being stabbed and shot. No need to burden the efficient Judith with those facts though. But this was clearly a feminine domain.

The walls were a pale yellow and there was plush grey carpet underfoot. So thick that Deeks was sure he could lie down on it and fall asleep instantly. At set intervals, there were colorful abstract paintings in primary colors. Deeks did a double-take on one. It appeared to be a Picasso-like female nude with large breasts. _Well, this is breast imaging_, he thought.

Soft elevator-type music played in the background. He snorted. None of Kensi's blaring techno music here. He fell back a little and let the tech talk to Kensi. As he watched the gentle sway of Kensi's hips, he suddenly thought _gun! _No doubt hers was still at the small of her back. Their weapons were a part of who they were and they were rarely without them.

Judith ushered them into a procedure room. "Please undress from the waist up and put on this gown with the opening in the front. I'll return in a few moments."

"Kensi! Gimme your gun."

She stared at Deeks. "My gun? Oh crap, I forgot about it." As she was handing it to Deeks, Judith stuck her head in. "Did I mention that Dr. Patel . . ." Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It's okay. We're federal agents," said Kensi.

"Federal, uh, yeah, your chart did say something, uh, okay." Judith closed the door with a soft click.

Deeks laughed nervously. "Poor Judith. She probably peed in her pants."

"At least she didn't run screaming to call 911," said Kensi.

Kensi hung up her jacket, then started to pull up her shirt.

"Whoa. Guess that's my hint to turn around." He did catch a brief glimpse of pink bra.

"I thought you'd enjoy this part."

"Come on, Kens. I'm not here to ogle you. I'm here for moral support."

Kensi sighed. "You're right. That was inappropriate of me." She sat on the exam table. "You can turn around now."

"Sorry. It's just that I'm, well, I'm scared. There, I said it."

Deeks came and stood beside her. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear. "I know and it's okay to be scared. But you're not alone." Their eyes held for a long moment until Kensi nodded.

There was a knock on the door, then Judith entered. Her eyes scanned the room, no doubt checking for loose firearms.

"Uh Marty, you can sit on that stool and we'll get started. I'm going to do another ultrasound to see if the mass has enlarged."

Kensi's face tightened and Deeks immediately took her hand. "Relax, princess."

Judith pulled back the left side of Kensi's gown, exposing her breast.

Deeks inhaled sharply. _Holy crap. I didn't see that. But I did see it. Kensi will kill me if I stare. I have to act cool, like I've seen it before. Like it's no big deal. Of course, I've seen boobs before, but not my Kensalina's. Holy crap. I can't unsee that. And what the hell is wrong with me today? I'm babbling like a moron. Kensi would say that's normal for me. _

Judith was explaining things to Kensi and pointing to the monitor, but Deeks only caught fragments. The crazy thoughts running through his head were overwhelming him.

The image on the monitor made no sense to him and no way – absolutely no way - was he staring at Kensi's breast. So he concentrated on her face. At the moment she was frowning. He scooted closer and whispered, "Remember what you said when I had to get that smallpox vaccination? Well, I'll buy you a double-scoop, or maybe triple, of Rocky Road if you don't wimp out."

Judith finished wiping the ultrasound gel off Kensi's breast and covered her. She glanced at Deeks and chuckled. "A man after my own heart."

"I'll get Dr. Patel and we'll set up for the aspiration."


	3. Aspiration

Aspiration

"Did you hear that? It still looks like a cyst and they're gonna aspirate it. That means stick a needle in it and draw out the fluid. Then I'm done!" Relief washed over Kensi's face and she smiled.

"Uh, huh. Fantastic," nodded Deeks. He wanted to share that sense of relief with her, but now he was fixated on the "N" word.

_Needle? What kind of needle? How big? Seriously, a needle? But why am I worrying about it? They aren't jabbing it in me. _

Deeks took a deep breath. Sure, he had a needle phobia, but this was not about him. He was here to support his partner, his Fern. So he would have to tamp down his own insecurities and be strong for Kensi. _Time to man up, Marty. _

"We'll get some food after this is over. You must be famished," said Deeks. As if the universe was sending some comic relief, Kensi's stomach rumbled loudly at that moment. She slapped a hand over her abdomen and rolled her eyes. "I rest my case," snickered Deeks.

"I could eat a horse right now, or two, or even that shirt you're wearing. By the way, that's a nice shirt."

"Now you noticed it? I've been wearing it all day."

Kensi was about to drop a sassy retort when the door opened. Judith entered, followed by a petite Indian woman in blue scrubs and a white lab coat.

" Ms. Blye, hello. I am Dr. Patel." She extended her hand to Kensi. Then she glanced to Deeks.

"I'm Marty. Kensi's, uh, 'better half.' " He grinned and mentally congratulated himself on remembering a clever description.

Dr. Patel smiled warmly. "Ah, my dear husband refers to me that way."

"So, Dr. Patel, you've had a lot of experience doing these procedures?" asked Deeks

Kensi shot him a warning look. "Marty."

Dr. Patel was unfazed. "No, that is quite an appropriate question. I have been a board-certified radiologist for 30 years. I came from Delhi many years ago for college and ended up marrying my roommate's brother, a man named John Smith. Can you imagine anything more ordinary?" she laughed softly.

"However, my very traditional parents were not amused. But when we presented them with twin grandsons 18 months later, they also fell in love with John Smith."

Deeks decided he liked this Dr. Patel. After all, he wouldn't turn his Fern over to just anyone.

"Nice. I'm afraid Kensi and I aren't to the kid stage . . . yet."

_And there goes my big mouth again, like the village idiot. Kensi will castrate me for sure. Good thing I'm holding her gun. Hell, we aren't even to the first real kiss stage. _

"All in good time," nodded Dr. Patel. "Now, shall we get started, Ms. Blye?"

"Please, call me Kensi."

"Yes, of course," said Dr. Patel.

Deeks relaxed a fraction. Dr. Patel was down-to-earth and friendly, not seeming to be in a hurry to stab the needle into Kensi and rush off to the next patient.

Dr. Patel turned around to wash her hands and don gloves. Judith opened the sterile tray and began setting up things.

Kensi turned her head to Deeks and mouthed, "What the hell was that?"

Deeks grinned, but then his eyes wandered to the sterile tray. _Is that where the NEEDLE is? Nope, not even gonna look. Out of sight, out of mind._

His gaze swept back to Kensi. She was biting her lower lip. He gave her hand a little squeeze, hoping to convey his love and support to her. He needed something to focus on. On the window sill opposite them was a colorful potted plant. He sort of wanted to tune out the medical jargon.

_What is that? African violet, geranium? Maybe I'll buy Kensi one of those. Does she like plants? Could she keep one alive? Wait, Hetty said Kensi was 'prickly.' A cactus would be just the thing for her! Ha, ha, ha!_

Deeks laughed involuntarily. Dr. Patel looked at him.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"Quite understandable in this situation, Marty."

Kensi was concentrating on the screen and didn't seem to notice his little goof. Or she might call him on it later.

"So, Kensi. You have a complex cyst in the 2 o'clock position," said Dr. Patel.

Some snippets of the conversation stuck in Deeks' mind: Betadine, cold gel, numbing medicine, sterile drape, ultrasound guidance.

Suddenly, Kensi flinched. "Ow!" She squeezed Deeks' hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Judith.

Kensi blew out a sigh. "Yeah, fine. It was more the anticipation than anything."

"And we're finished," announced Dr. Patel. "On the left side of the screen is the 'before' image and on the right is the 'after' image."

Even Deeks could see the difference when Dr. Patel pointed it out. "That's it? No more needles?" he asked.

Dr. Patel smiled. "No more needles." The sterile drape came off and Judith cleaned off the betadine and applied a bandaid.

Deeks grinned and ran his hand up and down Kensi's bare arm. He didn't know which one of them was more relieved. He kinda thought he was. He never laid eyes on the NEEDLE.

"Dr. Patel, ready in room 4," came the overhead page. She removed her gloves and washed her hands.

"Kensi, unless you have any more problems, you may follow-up with your primary care doctor." She shook Kensi's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and you also, Marty."

Dr. Patel left the room and Judith helped Kensi sit up. "You're not feeling lightheaded, are you?"

Deeks' cell rang. Kensi glanced at him. "Work?" she asked.

"I don't recognize the number. Excuse me." He stepped to the corner while Judith talked with Kensi.

"Your Marty is a keeper," she said in a low tone. "I can tell by the way he looks at you that he adores you."

Kensi glanced toward Deeks and smiled. He was running his free hand through his hair as he talked. "He's the best. I'm lucky to have him."

He ended the call after a couple of minutes. "Reminder about Monty's check-up."

"Monty?" inquired Judith.

"Our dog."

Kensi laughed. "He's about as scruffy as Marty, but I love them both." Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. She stared at Deeks. A slow grin spread across his face. She quickly turned around to get dressed. She wanted to crawl under the exam table and disappear.

"You should pamper her tonight, Marty," said Judith.

"Well, here's the thing. Kensi's idea of pampering would be for me to clean her gun or maybe let her win at target practice. She's not always a girly-girl. Know what I mean?"

Judith burst out laughing. "You two are a good match."


	4. Kensi Crashes

Chapter 4 – Kensi Crashes

Kensi clutched her discharge paper in one hand and Deeks' hand with the other. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand. It seemed way too affectionate for kick-butt Kensi. But the whole day had been out of the ordinary.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I feel like I cheated death today so I want to live dangerously."

Deeks looked skeptical. "Uh, huh. What does that mean exactly? You want to launch some RPGs in the desert?"

Kensi considered that for a moment. "That would be fun. I always wanted to see if I could handle one of those. Maybe after I try some fish tacos."

"What? _You_ want fish tacos? You ridicule me for eating them."

"That's because you make those almost orgasmic sounds as you're stuffing them in your mouth. It's embarrassing."

Deeks pulled her to a halt. He tried not to smile. "Orgasmic? You're getting into deep waters there, Fern. The fish taco is sacred. But hey, if that's what you want, I'm more than happy to oblige. My favorite place is Fishy Freddy's."

Kensi looked pained. "See, even the name is cheesy. I'm not sure the health department inspects those places."

"You can get shredded cheese on yours, if you want. I like cheddar."

Kensi shook her head. "Lead on," she said as she offered him the car keys.

"You're sure?"

"About you driving or eating fish tacos?" she asked.

"Both."

"Yes, I'm sure . . . about both."

Kensi was full of surprises today. She made only a half-hearted protest about his choice of radio stations. As they drove, he caught her singing along in spite of herself. He smiled.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated at a slightly wobbly table on the patio at Fishy Freddy's. The sun shone brilliantly and there was a light breeze. From their vantage point, they could see a volleyball game in progress on the beach

The small interior was jammed with hungry patrons and only two empty tables remained on the patio. Between them was a basket of the famous tacos, a plate of curly fries, and two beers.

"See," said Deeks. "No one's keeling over from eating these, so dig in."

Kensi hesitated for a split-second. "I'm on it." She ate one slowly and methodically. "Not bad, but I need another one to give an accurate report."

"Sure thing," grinned Deeks. Kensi was a woman who enjoyed her food. He was glad she wasn't the type who ate two bites of a salad and proclaimed she was full.

Before they realized it, another basket of tacos was consumed along with more beers. Now Kensi was digging into a large bowl of vanilla bean ice cream with sprinkles on top. "Mmm. This is almost better than Rocky Road. Oh yeah."

"Who's sounding orgasmic now?" smirked Deeks.

Kensi paused with the spoon halfway to her mouth, a look of shock on her face.

Deeks finished his mint chocolate chip ice cream and pushed the bowl to the side. "Yeah, I wanted to get some clarification about what you said about Monty and me after the procedure." _Sounds like I'm interviewing a suspect back at the boat shed_, he thought.

He knew he was going out on a limb here, but he couldn't help himself. Kensi didn't open up to people easily, but he hoped she was past that now with him. He'd been thinking about it ever since they left the hospital, turning it over and over in his mind. He hoped to hell she didn't try to backpedal on it. In his experience, those little slip-ups usually rang true.

She polished off the last of her ice cream. He could tell she was trying to choose her words carefully. "Well, of course I love Monty. He's a great dog, even if he doesn't always obey. And of course I, uh, love you, too. In a partner, best friend sort of way. I mean, you don't always obey, either, but I tolerate you."

_Too bad that numbing medicine didn't work on my tongue_. _And he's not buying that for a second_, she thought.

Deeks grinned like an idiot. "Okay, just so we know where things stand. I wouldn't want to be in the dark and maybe commit a faux-pas."

"Didn't know you were familiar with the term."

Deeks laughed and signaled the waitress for the check. "Oh, I know I appear to be this handsome, suave, witty guy, but I've had my fair share of them."

Back in the car, Kensi punched the radio button for her favorite station, but she still let Deeks drive.

They listened to music as they drove to Kensi's apartment. As they had earlier, they continued to berate inconsiderate Los Angeles drivers. "And there's another one," said Deeks. "Where did these people learn to drive?"

He parked in Kensi's designated spot and followed her into the apartment. He figured he'd stay the night with her to make sure everything was okay. Really, there was no place he'd rather be.

They settled on the couch, shoulders touching. Deeks' arm rested along the back of the couch. "Want to watch some insipid TV?" he asked.

Kensi snorted. "Sure."

A reality show came on and they watched it for a while. "Really? Someone thought this was entertainment?" said Deeks. "That's twenty minutes of our lives we'll never get back."

Kensi yawned. "I know. This is more annoying than all those stupid drivers." She took the remote and clicked off the TV. Her head slid down onto Deeks' shoulder.

"Been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" he said.

Kensi sighed. "Understatement of the century."

"It was like we were at Six Flags on the 'Emotional Rollercoaster'." He sighed heavily. " Man, am I glad we got off that ride." Deeks realized now how these 'girl things' could exact a toll on their men, too. He silently vowed to always be supportive of Kensi. They were a damn good team, both at work and in life.

"No argument there," agreed Kensi.

A few moments passed. Kensi's eyes were closed and Deeks thought she'd gone to sleep. Suddenly, she spoke.

"This was one of the worst, and best, days of my life."

"Yeah?" This intrigued Deeks immensely.

"The worst because I was afraid it might be, you know, more than a cyst and . . ."

Deeks pulled her closer. "Go on."

". . . the best because you were there with me. You can't imagine how much I appreciate that. You . . . you are the best partner and I know I'm not always gracious."

Deeks was awestruck. "Is this Kensi Blye apologizing?"

"I suppose it is."

"Not necessary. I'm your 'better half,' remember?"

Kensi snorted and jabbed his arm.

"Watch it, Fern!" He stretched out more on the couch and shifted Kensi to lie in front of him.

"Mmm," murmured Kensi. "So nice."

Kensi would probably fall asleep now, but Deeks was still reeling from what she'd admitted. _The best because you were there with me . . . you are the best partner._

He switched the TV on again, this time to the 11 p.m. news. Mainly, he wanted some background noise, but also he prayed there wouldn't be some crisis that demanded their return to the Mission tonight. They were both too emotionally wound up right now.

The news ended and nothing jumped out at Deeks. It was the usual traffic accidents, political squabbles, and smog index weather reports.

"Uh, Kens?"

She stirred. "Yeah?"

"My back's getting a kink."

She roused herself and sat up. "Sorry. I gotta pee anyway." She padded toward the bathroom.

The toilet flushed, but Kensi did not return to the living room. _She probably went to bed_, he thought. He decided to get comfortable, too. A while back, he had taken over the bottom drawer of Kensi's dresser. After he cleared out her old tee shirts and socks with holes, he stashed some of his tee shirts, pajama pants, socks, and underwear there. His emergency kit. It came in handy since he often slept over. Kensi didn't seem to mind, although she did argue a bit about tossing out some of her ripped tee shirts. _My Fern is a pack rat. Something we need to work on._

As he passed the bathroom, he got the shock of his life. As if today hadn't been shocking enough. Kensi was standing topless in front of the mirror, examining her left breast. Her pink bra was discarded on the floor.

Naturally, he saw her in the reflection. "Oh my God, Kensi! I'm sorry. I thought you'd gone to bed and I was gonna . . . sorry! I didn't mean to intrude." He quickly turned his back.

She didn't yell or do anything. Then Deeks realized she was crying. "It's . . . it's okay, Deeks. I was so . . . I was so scared today." Then her emotional dam broke and she was bawling in earnest.

Like a lot of guys, Deeks hated it when women cried. He could deal with yelling and threats and throwing of pots and pans, but tears were on a whole different level. Then he remembered his vow to always be supportive. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

He turned and found her facing him. Her breasts were perfect, just like she was perfect. The left one was beginning to bruise a little and there was irritation where the bandaid had been. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't have made it today without you," she said between sobs.

He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to crush her against his chest. He gently massaged her back and eased her head onto his shoulder. "I was scared, too," he admitted. "And Kensi, I'm honored and humbled that you let me share something so . . . personal, so intimate. You know I'd do anything for you." He meant every word and felt himself tearing up, too.

They embraced for a long time. Deeks continued to rub her back and offered encouraging words. "You held it together like a champ today. I'm so proud of you. You showed that stupid cyst who was boss."

Finally, the sobbing ended. He moved her over to sit on the edge of the tub and knelt in front of her. "Hey, you needed to let that out. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. It's like a volcano – sooner or later it blows."

"I know," she said as she bit her bottom lip. Deeks pushed her hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He got up, ran the washcloth under the cold water, and gently rubbed her face.

She placed her hand over his. "Thank you . . . for everything."

"You're welcome," he smiled. The emotional storm had passed and Deeks was once again aware of Kensi's topless state, although she seemed oblivious.

"Uh, you want a tee shirt to sleep in or those little pajama things?"

"A tee shirt is good."

He went to the bedroom and found one lying on the foot of the bed. In fact, it was one of his old LAPD tee shirts. He smiled.

He returned to the bathroom and handed it to her. "Are you good because I was gonna . . . "

"You're not leaving, are you?" The panic was evident in Kensi's voice.

"No, of course not, honey." The endearment slipped out almost without Deeks realizing it. "I was gonna lock the deadbolt and change my clothes, that's all."

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed.

He secured the deadbolt and turned out the living room lamp. When he came back, Kensi was leaving the bathroom. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better." He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the bed. He turned back the comforter and she crawled in on the right side. Since their house-sitting operation in the suburbs, whenever they shared a bed, the left side was his. As long as he was close to Kensi, he didn't mind which side he slept on.

Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers. He was beyond exhausted. For once, he ignored his OCD tendencies and left his clothes in a pile on the floor. He didn't even bother with his pajama pants tonight.

Kensi was lying on her right side. "I'm a little sore. I can't sleep on my left side tonight," she said.

Deeks rolled onto his left side, facing her. "This is nice. We can have pillow talk."

Neither spoke for several minutes. Then Kensi broke the silence. "It's okay, you know."

"What's okay?"

"That you saw not only one, but both my boobs."

Deeks blew out a breath. "Thank goodness. Because at the hospital I felt like a gigantic dweeb trying not look at it, because it was like, so _out there! _You know what I mean?"

Kensi laughed. "Totally. Now if Callen or Sam had been there, well, _awkward_."

"Totally," agreed Deeks. "Perfect."

"Excuse me?"

"Your boobs are perfect." He paused. "You aren't going to hit me, are you? Or call me a sexist pig?"

Kensi chuckled. "No, I'll just say 'thank you'." However, if you tell Sam or Callen I may have to . . ."

The rest of the sentence was cut off by her cell ringing. It was on the nightstand by Deeks, who picked it up. "Speak of the devil, it's Callen. You wanna answer it?"

"You answer it."

"Kensi's phone," he said.

"Cute. How is she?"

"Good. It was no big deal," said Deeks.

"Easy for you to say," said Kensi.

Then Deeks launched into a play-by-play about the procedure. "It turned out to be only a cyst, but it was a gigantic one, the size of the Grand Canyon. The doctor stuck a needle the size of a harpoon in it and sucked it dry." He paused to make a slurping sound. "Then they slapped a bandaid on it and released her to my custody."

"What am I, your prisoner?" asked Kensi.

"Then we had some fish tacos, I drove her home, and put her to bed."

"She let you drive her car?" asked an incredulous Callen.

"I know. Can you believe that?"

"Honestly, Deeks. Did you have to make it sound like a horror movie?" protested Kensi. She tried to kick him under the covers. Her foot connected with his bare shin.

"Where are your pajamas?" she shrieked.

"I don't always wear pajamas to bed."

Kensi gasped and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Guys, too much information," said Callen. He and Sam exchanged a look. They were in Sam's Charger leaving the Staples Center after a Lakers game. "Yep, everything's normal," said Sam.

"Okay, I'll let you two get back to your pillow talk . . . or whatever."

"Well, you know with Kensi sometimes it's more like pillow _arguing_."

Goodnight, Deeks, Kensi."

"Goodnight, Callen. And thanks for checking on Kensalina."

Deeks laid the phone down. "That went well."

"Seriously? Now they'll think we're sleeping together," huffed Kensi.

Deeks yawned. "I, for one, am ready for some sleep. Aren't you, Fern?"

"Yes. And for the record, I do enjoy sleeping with you."

"I already knew that," he said smugly.

"Goodnight, Deeks."

"Goodnight, princess."

**THE END**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially those who weren't sure about the title. I used that title to get your attention and it worked! That shows you can't judge a story by the title alone. I'm in healthcare and have had cyst aspirations myself so I felt qualified to write this story. Your comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
